Run, Sammy, run
by negativefeeling
Summary: /UPDATED Ch 2! Sam and Dean have arrived to the small town and after visiting the local morgue, they discover that the place is not what they thought it would be. / The Winchester brothers head for a strange case in a small town, and Sam starts having dreams about his brother's death, but he doesn't know if they are just nightmares or real premonitions. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or the characters here portrayed (save for the secondary OC's that are needed to appear). I just took them for a while to practice my writing skills.

* * *

**Run, Sammy, Run**  
by negativefeeling

Travis was back from his evening exercises. Every day he would dress in a pair of shorts, t-shirt and a windbreaker (the mountain air could get him a cold), and he'd choose among his three pairs of running shoes which would be better fit for the training he was going to make that day.

He would adjust his armband where he'd put his smartphone and he'd program the running app with the GPS and the music he'd be listening to. After some thoughtful stretching, he'd put on the earplugs, hit the start button and run for thirty minutes.

And after the training, he'd return home to meet his lovely girlfriend. Just like today. When he opened the door, the entrance was dark. It was strange, since by that time, Jenny would be home and she always liked the house bright and often turned on every light in the house.

Travis headed to the kitchen, turning on every switch he found in his way and called her.

"Jen? ...you home? Jen?"

Still, nobody answered.

When he got to the kitchen and pulled the switch, the timid light blinked a couple of times. Travis sighed. It seemed that the light tube was about to break some time soon and he'd better be getting a new one in the hardware store. He opened the fridge and picked a Gatorade.

The house was silent and he sat down on a stool to think about his situation. He run a hand over his black damp hair, and then pinched the bridge of his nose between his index and thumb, closing his eyes to concentrate on his problem.

Jen was behaving a little odd lately; she wasn't the sweet, frail girl he once knew. However, what happened to her was certainly life-changing, and Travis still loved her and was sure that it would pass as soon as she grew used to it.

He didn't hear the footsteps going down the staircase. They sounded like little nervous naked feet running over the wooden floor going towards him. Travis noticed, suddenly opening his eyes and turning his head to the door, asking once again:

"Jen?"

The last thing he saw was some black eyes and sharp teeth coming to his face.

* * *

The washing machine stopped and Sam lazily went to the appliance to get their clothes out of it. Before he focused on the laundry, he typed something else in his laptop and hit the intro key.

The day outside was sunny and he'd have preferred being outside, feeling the sunshine on his skin, getting some Vitamin D... but this was something he had to do. So, he slowly put the clothes in the dryer, sorting out what had to be on short or longer cycle. He'd learnt to do it the hard way, back in Stanford, when he had some of his underwear slightly "smaller" as he forgot to put it aside. He had to go with it a whole semester, until having enough money to pay for a brand new set.

Everything was calm around, and even if he had a bad night, his face was all bright. Except for those suspicious bags under his hazel eyes.  
Sam took a deep breath. Something in his mind was wrong. He was having those intriguing dreams. At first they were just little flashes in between his usual dreams of his days back in Stanford and his life with Jessica. He could get over her loss but she would keep visiting his dreams, as if any trace of "normality" wanted to come back to him in some way.

Reality was, that his conscience was oblivious to the fact that he'd be losing Dean soon, and he acted as if sunny days like this one would last forever. Also, hunting with his big brother was starting to be rather fun... if not because his dad had passed away not so long ago, fact that made Dean act strange, more like anxious.

Anyway, today Sam was in a good mood. That's why he was jiggling a little dance on a song blurting out of the laptop speakers. He usually couldn't listen to the music he wanted (Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole, Dean usually stated) so it felt just right.

The younger Winchester looked around -just in case- if there was anybody watching. Even if they were just staying for a couple of days, he didn't want to be the freak guy. As if he hadn't been one for enough time. He resumed his jiggling once he was sure he was alone. Dean would have made fun of him, but hey, who cared right now!

A newspaper on a bench a couple steps ahead of him caught his eye.  
Sammy stretched out his arm to grab it. He suddenly stopped everything he was doing as his eyes read: "Man Brutally Murdered" and "Kidnapped Woman in strange circumstances".

He unfolded the paper and took a seat while reading avidly.

* * *

Dean tossed his flask into his duffel. He tought he'd focus on the "Today". And today was a bright new day with an awesome blue sky above.

He patted his baby on the back. The boy sighed mind-absently, and caressed the black metal of his car... when noticed a dusty trail on her boot and lifted his hand all black. He let out a "yuck" in disgust, and rubbed the dirt off in his jeans.

That's when he decided he'd be washing Baby today.

Dean had arranged everything to have her shiny and beautiful again. The Impala, had it been a girl, would have looked back at him with lustful eyes, as the guy was taking off his leather jacket slowly to place it in the back seat, showing a not very loose long sleeved t-shirt that almost revealed his muscles.

He rolled up the sleeves to then hand a sponge and a bucket of water.  
The Winchester boy worked his way to get her clean with a careful hand. She adored him for sure. And Dean was not going to hurt her, would be it knowingly or not. Suddenly, it struck him in his head: if it had been a girl, he would have married her a long time ago.

The spiked hair boy smirked. She truly understood him and had never, ever abandoned him. Even in his worst. He continued imagining their kids, and couldn't help a laugh... That was so dumb! But again, he didn't know if it would be a really bad idea to marry his Baby... though it would be likely illegal in most of States.

"Hmh... Mrs Winchester..." he mumbled, patting the roof, still wondering.

He started questioning if she needed some waxing already or maybe some polishing, since it had been a while from the last time. Truth is that his Impala was the only thing that still cheered him up, no matter what. The attentions given to her acted as a soothing balm for him.

However, reality kept butting in and it turned out that it was really annoying. That's why he grumbled a little when his intimate moment was cut with the persistent guitar of Smoke in The Water. Dean checked the screen and saw his brother's number.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?", he answered.

The conversation was casual and ended up in a "Ok, meet you there in fifteen minutes..." and hit the end call button.

Dean took a couple steps back to look at the car.

"Beautiful". And he knew the car blushed in response.

* * *

Sam Winchester was already packing the clothing, when he saw his brother driving by. He hurried himself and grabbed the laptop along with the duffel bags and the newspaper where he found the lead. The bags were not that heavy, but he had his hands full, so when the long bangs of hair came to his eyes, partially blocking his vision, he blew at them repeatedly until the hairs were away from his eyelids.

Someone in front of him snorted. "Sammy, for God's sake, you look like a girl... cut your hair already!", said Dean, now outside the car and opening the boot for his brother.

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and pretended to ignore him. It was helpless to argue.

In a couple of minutes, they were entering to a cozy diner where the waitress -an old lady in his fifties-, took the order and smiled kindly towards the young men, maybe wondering about her own sons.  
Dean was sitting in front of his brother who had dragged out the laptop and the newspaper.

"I found this," Sam said, pointing the article and handing it to the other guy, "they say that a couple was attacked, in a result, the man was murdered and the woman kidnapped"

"And?"

"And the man's body was _all_ over the place", Sam continued talking, while Dean read the article thoroughly, "I've done research, and there's nothing supernatural in the area... Anyway, I've got a hunch about it and I know it's something big".

Dean focused on the picture of the woman that was missing.

Sam kept talking. He was in a very good mood today.

"A _hunch_, huh?"

"I think the woman IS really kidnapped. The creature may need her for something: feeding, sacrifice... I don't know. The man could have tried to protect her and got murdered".

"Couldn't it be the woman who killed him and then ran away?"

"And grind his meat and splatter all the walls with his guts?" Sam asked questioningly, looking at him and arching a brow, "we've moved for less".

Dean pursed his lips and gave the "I don't give a fuck" look while shrugging slightly, then said "okay".

* * *

**To be continued!**

_Note from the Author:_ As it is my first chapter-ed fanfic, I'd love to know if there's something I can do to improve the narrative or if I am going too OOC. My "comfort zone" at Spn are seasons 1 to 4, so I'm a little more confident on writing this. Otherwise enjoy and R&R! Thanks in advance ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or the characters here portrayed (save for the secondary OC's that are needed to appear). I just took them for a while to practice my writing skills.

* * *

**Run, Sammy, Run (part 2)**  
by negativefeeling

Dean drove down the road, they were already there. It was a sunny day, but he couldn't tell, as the thick forest blocked the sunlight and everything on floor level was almost in shadows. Even Sam by his side had some trouble looking at the map.

"I think we're close", he suddenly blurted out when they passed the road sign.

"No! really? geez, Sammy, you're a genius..." replied Dean ironically.

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Then he smiled and chuckled, it had been a long time since he saw his older brother joking with him.

"What?" Dean glared at his brother.

Sammy shook his head.

* * *

They soon realized that the town was small, very small. when both introduced themselves as FBI agents.

"So," the old doctor eyed Dean before looking through the pages of the report, "...Agent Ulrich?"

The older Winchester put the best concerned face on his features and walked towards the table.

"We did our best to keep it altogether," explained the other man, "but it was impossible... as you can see".

Dean lifted the sheet that was covering the corpse and he saw that the man's torso was torn open, ribs split and broken. There were no heart, no lungs, no intestines... nothing, as if someone had eaten him out and the only thing left was the carcass... The_ whatever it was on the table_ didn't even have his jaw. The tongue was falling off from the remnants of the head.

"Do you see that there are no internal organs left?"

"I don't think I can see anything..." said Dean in disgust, he turned to Sam and made a hand motion "Agent Hammet..."

"May I?" Sam adjusted his tie and took the report from the old man who handed it quietly. The tall brother leafed through it and cleared his throat while approaching Dean.

"It seems that it is, clearly, an animal attack", Sam stated, reading the pages, "why do you suppose it's a murder?"

"These," and he pointed to the eyes. Or better said, the eye sockets.

"My bet is that they were surgically removed", the old doctor said while Dean wrinkled his face in disgust letting Sam look at it closer, "and with a neat technique".

It seemed that the old man was inspired and started musing out loud, "there's no known animal that could make that kind of cut without damaging the tissue around... Not even a human being without the precise skill would have made such a clean job".

Sam examined it carefully, and asked "any chance that other internal organs were removed with that technique?"

"Hurm..." and the man suddenly stopped his ramblings, "there's no way to tell, literally, some _thing _chewed on the victim like a wild animal and... well, even if we could get all the pieces remaining on the crime scene, we wouldn't get it all... if you know what I mean..."

Dean was patiently standing out of _Agent Hammet's_ way and the doctor. He had seen a lot of things in his whole life, but sometimes cases like this made his guts twist and feel nausea. The older Winchester tried to keep composure silently in a corner while Sam made his guesses. Meanwhile, Dean guessed on his own that having some breakfast before visiting a morgue was a completely wrong thing to do.

Soon they were on the small hospital hall back on their feet. The lady on the reception saw Dean and hurried to his place.

"Hey, Agents" she said taking some quick steps, "here!"

Dean turned around and the plump lady on her forties smiled widely at him with his trademark smirk.

"You just seen that poor Travis boy?" Dean nodded and she ushered them into a corner, to start whispering "I'm sure Dr Kovacs didn't tell you about the..." she paused for a second, looked around and resumed silently mouthing "_werewolf_".

"Sorry?" Dean's green eyes widened.

"Yes... werewolf..." she assured, and then she put her best into describing it, pointing with her finger "big jaw, pointy teeth, hairy body... like in the movies?"

"You're saying..." and Dean also lowered his voice, to mimic her "that there's a monster in the town?"

"Pretty much that's what I'm saying" and she hurried to add, "...but not many people will tell you about it".

Dean regained composure and hid the cramps coming from his stomach under a professional poker face.

"Thank you very much".

In the car, the older Winchester loosened his tie and took a deep breath.

"Man, that was gross".

"What? the victim?" asked Sam curious.

"No, the chili leftover", answered Dean while holding his tummy. It growled.

"I told you it smelled funny..."

The older man didn't say anything. He grumbled and put the car key in the starter. They drove silently back to the motel.

* * *

Sam was typing something into his laptop when he heard the bathroom door opening. When he saw his brother's pale face he couldn't hide his concern, and furrowed his brow. Dean warned him not to say anything, with just a look into his eyes.

"It's not a werewolf", Sam said turning fully to him "and it seems it's not a wendigo either, not a wraith, not a...".

"You went through the W in the dictionary?" Dean chuckled at his own joke.

Sam glared at him and Dean took a seat near his younger brother, while he said "I don't know of any... creature that would take the eyes like that".

"So..."

"So I called Bobby," and Sam typed something on the laptop before closing it "he says he'll call back".

Dean raised an eyebrow when his brother did that. The other Winchester pressed his lips into a thin line and arched his brows, making tiny wrinkles in his forehead, then Sam asked, clueless "What?"

"And that's it?" asks Dean back, "we just have to wait for Bobby to call back?"

Dean breathed heavily. Sam couldn't fool his brother, so the older Winchester glared at him until Sammy reopened his laptop and started speaking again.

"Well," and Sam turn his laptop to show the screen to his brother, "there's a rescue team we could join... and look at this".

Dean walks towards the table and leans a hand on his brother's shoulder to look closer to the screen.

"According to this map, there are a lot of paranormal activity occurring since the 19th century," and he clicked into another window, "see this? the legend says that 30 people have gone missing in the woods for no reason... from 1845 to 1957, then it stopped... until today".

Sam pointed his finger to another map with red lines painted over them.

"And this," insisted the younger brother, blowing his bangs off his eyes, "is a map with the telluric paths of this place".

"The what?" asks Dean looking really closer and paying attention to the small lines that resemble roads.

"From what I've read," he leafed through his dad's journal, and then back to the screen, "something that translates as the path of magic. This one if from some new age guys came here to experiment stuff and measured..." and Sam's voice kept on explaining while Dean slowly pondered at this.

His brother led him to a conclusion, so crossed his arms over his chest to state, "are you telling me that this whole town is haunted?"

"Basically, what I'm saying it's that the whole land is cursed", Sam says, letting a huff out of his lips.

"But then," Dean starts to reflect on the victim they saw that morning, "what does this have to do with the man of the morgue?"

Sam realizes and looks away, trying to get a mind map of all the things he discovered and relate it to the victims.

"I... I don't know", Sam said quietly.

"Back to square one", murmurs Dean.

And both brothers fell silent for a moment, feeling as if a dark shadow covered them.

* * *

**To be continued!**

_Note from the Author:_ Okay, Dr Kovacs was a hint to one of my fave comicbook characters, although he doesn't resemble to the actual chara at all. I wanted to add him, it felt right. Sort of. _Hurm... _  
Also, telluric comes from the word Tellurism, and -from what I've read, heard and understood- is the magnetism of the Earth that one can feel in some places, those "magic places" that attract us there. I may understand it but I lack of English words to describe it properly. Though I'll try with an example: Some places that are accused of telluric are those woods where people go walking through without destination and went missing and never found. Some people say that they are "haunted" by the place and it was "calling for them".


End file.
